


will drive you mad

by klaineanummel



Series: Story of My Life [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Kurt regrets agreeing to go out dancing with Blaine. Set during "Story of My Life"





	will drive you mad

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted: Hi! I absolutely love the 'Story of my life' verse. I do have a prompt. I am a sucker for jealousy. So I would love to read some of that. Maybe Kurt being jealous of attention Blaine gets from another guy or something? I would absolutely love that. But no matter what you write, I look forward to it!
> 
> I'm so sorry, in my last fic I said I would be posting something tomorrow, and that was like, over two weeks ago. I got hit with writer's block like nobody's business, and I just couldn't get past it. I finally managed to get something out, though it wasn't the next part I was planning on, but oh well!
> 
> This is a missing scene set between the penultimate and final chapter of “Story of My Life”. I’m hoping to post a masterpost for this verse that will include the story in chronological order.
> 
> If anybody has any prompts for this verse, be it missing scenes or future scenes, let me know! I’ve got a couple in the works, but as I already said, I’ve had some writers block issues lately, so hopefully some prompts will get me out of it!! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everybody for all your support on this verse <3 I hope you enjoy this latest installment!! Title is from El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge!

**February 28 th, 2024**

Kurt needs to start listening to the little voice in his head that tells him things are bad ideas. The older he gets, the louder it is, and he’s pretty sure he just needs to give in and always listen because this?

This fucking sucks.

He sucks on his straw, trying to get any alcohol that may be left at the bottom of his glass into his mouth. His eyes are narrowed, and his lips pursed as he watches Blaine dancing with an absolute giant of a man. Blaine is laughing, and he has his arms raised high up, allowing the man to run his hands up and down Blaine’s sides.

Kurt slams his drink on the bar, then waves the bartender over, quickly asking for another. He turns back to watch Blaine as he waits, glare returning instantly.

He can’t believe this. He can’t believe he agreed to subject himself to this.

Yeah, he’s not entirely sure if these feelings for Blaine are purely physical, a psychological manifestation of him officially giving up, or legitimate, but regardless it still sucks to watch Blaine getting danced up on by some guy who is clearly only looking for one thing.

His new drink is placed before him, and Kurt picks it up, instantly starting to slurp it down. It burns a little, but he ignores it, keeping his eyes glued on the pair on the dance floor.

It’s not like Blaine doesn’t have the right to go out and have random sex with a tall stranger. Really, he has every right in the world to it. Apparently, he’s been keeping himself celibate in his desire to get over Kurt, so it doesn’t surprise Kurt that he’d want to break his streak. Hell, he probably already has, since he’s been _so, so over_ Kurt for three months now.

Still, does he have to do it right in front of Kurt? Is this supposed to further prove just how over him Blaine is?

He gets it; he doesn’t need to be hit over the head with it.

The man whispers something in Blaine’s ear as Kurt sucks down his drink, and Blaine laughs again, shuffling closer to the man. Kurt just glares harder.

He knew the minute Blaine asked him if he wanted to come out dancing that he’d regret it. Blaine claimed they needed a “single guys” night out, to take a break from all the wedding craziness. Of course, as much as he knew he’d probably have to sit through something exactly like this, Kurt couldn’t say no, because it’s Blaine, and even before this stupid attraction and these stupid feelings hit him, he’d never been able to say no to him.

Well, except for the billion and two times that he’d rejected him. But he spent enough time torturing himself about that, he didn’t need to go down that rabbit hole tonight.

He taps his fingers against his once-again-empty glass, lips pressed tightly together as the man starts to press kisses up Blaine’s neck. Blaine’s eyes flutter shut, and it makes Kurt’s stomach flip in an entirely unpleasant way.

For some reason, the sight of Blaine like this causes him to flash back to that New Year’s Eve all those years ago, when Blaine angrily screamed at him that he’d been kissed by boys and fucked by boys. Kurt watches Blaine and this man, unable to look away, wondering exactly how many boys he’d been fucked by. The number must be much higher now. Blaine’s grown up into the most beautiful man on the face of the earth, and Kurt knows that he isn’t the only person aware of that.

He sucks on his straw, not really getting anything. He wonders how many boys – how many _men_ – Blaine has fucked.

He’s sure this giant will be added to the list by the end of the night. Kurt’s upper lip curls up in disgust at the thought of it.

He has no right to be upset about it, since he has no intention of taking Blaine home tonight, no matter how much the alcohol in his brain is begging him to. He knows it wouldn’t be right, or fair to do that.

Still, just because he’s not going to, that doesn’t mean someone else should, right?

He drops his glass on the counter, shaking his head at himself. He’s being stupid, and utterly ridiculous.

Struggling a little, he manages to stand up off the barstool and throw several bills next to his glass, hoping it’s enough to cover the drinks he’s consumed. He then makes his way as efficiently as he can to where Blaine is still getting his neck sucked on by that freaking tree.

“Hey,” Kurt says, probably too loud, even in the middle of the dance floor. “Hey, Blaine.”

Blaine’s eyes open, and he shifts his neck away from the man, though he doesn’t stop dancing with him. “Hey, Kurt!” he greets, instantly grinning.

Kurt gives him a tight smile in return and says, “I think I’m going to head out.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow and smirks teasingly. “Found somebody already?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, I’m just. I’m tired. I’m going to go.”

Blaine watches him for several moments, the movements of his body stopping. He then nods decisively and steps out of the mans hold. “Okay. Let’s go then.”

Kurt’s eyes widen, and he says, “No, you don’t have to come,” at the same time as the man says, “Hey, what, don’t leave!”

“Yeah, I should come,” Blaine says. He turns to the man and says, “Sorry. Thanks for the dance, though!”

The man looks incredibly disappointed, but nods and then shuffles off, keeping his eyes on Blaine as he goes, clearly upset at not getting to take things further.

Blaine doesn’t seem to notice. He claps Kurt on the shoulder and says, “Come on, it’s getting too hot in here anyway.”

He starts to head toward the club’s exit, briefly stopping at the coat check to get their things. Kurt follows him silently, thoughts going a million miles an hour.

It’s only when they’re fully outside the club, wrapped in their winter gear, that he manages to find his voice.

“Why didn’t you stay? You clearly had something good going with that guy.”

Blaine shrugs, tucking his scarf into his jacket. “Didn’t feel like it. Tonight was supposed to be about you and I hanging out, anyway, and I barely got to do that. I’d rather go back to your place and play Uno or something.”

“Than get laid?” Kurt asks, unbelieving, a stupid bit of hope fluttering in his chest.

Blaine chuckles. “Believe it or not, not everything is about sex, Kurt.” He puts his hands in his pocket and starts to walk in the direction of Kurt’s apartment. “Haven’t you ever just wanted to hang out with a friend?”

Despite everything, Kurt can’t help but smile.

He feels a little stupid for how… well, stupid he’s been acting all night. This isn’t some guy he just met and is desperately crushing on. This isn’t an ex-boyfriend, or someone he’s keeping things casual with.

This is _Blaine_.

“Yeah,” Kurt says, unable to stop himself from linking his arm through Blaine’s. “Especially when that friend is you.”

Blaine grins up at him. “Aw, you flatterer.” He cuddles in closer to him, shivering a little from the cold. “You’re gonna make me think you like me or something.” His eyes sparkle with the tease of it, and Kurt’s heart warms.

 _You have no idea how much_ he thinks, smiling down at Blaine, and tugging him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/171034818725/will-drive-you-mad)


End file.
